Danny & Frankie
by FallennAngel
Summary: The date that was planned in 'Random IM's Of McFly' between Danny and Frankie! Dedicated to McFlyerGirlFrankie


This is just a one shot about Frankie and Danny's date that I made up! This is the date that was planned in my story _'Random IM's Of McFly'  
_Short and sweet!

Disclaimer: Frankie belongs to herself and Danny belongs to himself  
Dedicated to: Frankie, McFlyer-Girl-Frankie and her dream of dating Danny!

_Danny & Frankie.._

I walked up to his door, taking a deep breath. I smoothed out any imaginary wrinkles in my simple dark wash jeans, and my lavender tank top. My feet were shaking in my flats. I knocked on his door softly.

I heard crashing from inside. My face held confused. But by the time he opened the door I was giggling.

There he was, dressed in jeans and a blue and red striped shirt. He toes poking from the bottom of his jeans. He smiled seeing me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." He said. "Hey yourself." I replied.

He opened the door more so I could walk in. I took my shoes off and headed to the kitchen after Danny.

I walked in and saw Chinese food, two candles, two glasses of root beer.(A/N:I do not do alcohol)

"Uh..supper?" Danny said nervously. I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down.

"Thank you Danny." I told him. He sat down after I had.

We ate supper then he suggested a movie. When he put on the movie I hugged him.

It was Grease 2.

We sung along to all the songs. After the movie ended Danny took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

We quickly slipped our shoes and and he pulled me to his car. He helped me in before skipping, yes skipping, over to his side.

I laughed at his antics and he just looked at me.

"What?" He asked, he was so cute when he looked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhere." He said smiling before driving to our destination.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to watch the buildings go by. We soon pulled up to a parking lot. I got out and finally saw where we were.

The beach.

He took his shoes off and threw them in the car, he turned to me and waited. I smiled and took mine off as well. After I threw my shoes in Danny quickly locked the doors. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the sandy beach.

"Big tough Danny wants to walk along the beach?" I teased him.

"Ha, ha, ha." He said, mock glaring at me. I giggled and pulled my hand away from his. I rolled my jeans up and headed for the water. I felt the wet sand between my toes. I was staring down at the waves when I saw another pair of feet beside me. I looked up and saw Danny smiling like a mad man.

I kicked the water lightly splashing him. He acted dramatic and pretended to almost fall before splashing me back. I quickly splashed him before running off.

He caught up with me and picked me up from behind, holding my waist. He spun me around before walking back to dry land and plopping me down.

He lied down beside me, laughing along with me. I sat up and grabbed a stray stick. Doodling in the sand.

Danny wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I leaned back resting my head on his chest.

"Look." He whispered in my ear, pointing to the sun.

It was slowly going behind the mountain. Staining the sky orange and pink.

The small waves reflecting the little bit of sunlight.

It was a beautiful sunset.

He slipped me off his lap and stood up and pulled me up.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us facing the sunset, him resting his head on my shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. "Anything." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He was looking deep into my eyes before slowly leaning in.

It was a sweet kiss. He pulled back and said,

"I love you Frankie." My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"I love you too Danny." I told him, smiling. He leaned in again and we kissed once again.

Then he lead me back to the car to take me home.

It was a perfect night.

* * *

Hope you liked it Frankie!  
It might not be what you dreamed, but I just made it up!  
Enjoy..  
-FallennAngel 


End file.
